


NoblesseBingo2019: Seduction

by Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: NoblesseBingo2019 [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: It's Valentines day. Nadia (Frankensteins sister..... Well, honorary sister that is.) suggests to Raizel that him and Frankenstein go and have a date night while she distracts the rest of the household for the day and half the night.





	NoblesseBingo2019: Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized and bold is mental communication and just bold are are orders from Raizel
> 
> When narrator is talking for the characters then just bolded is for thoughts.

NoblesseBingo2019; Seduction

 

**_Narrator's P.O.V._ **

It was three days before Valentine's day, Nadia thought it would be cute for Raizel and Frankenstein to have that night to themselves and maybe even go on a date. She planned on taking the kids and Muzaka out for lunch, dinner, and a movie. But first, she'd need to talk to Raizel because her dearly beloved brother was most often too stubborn for his own good.

 

So later on after dinner and once she knew her brother was down in the lab and most importantly out of ear shot. She approached Raizel. First she refilled his tea, poured herself her own cup and then sat down on the couch to the right of his chair.

 

* * *

  


**_Nadia's P.O.V._ **

I smiled towards him and took a sip of my tea before setting it on the saucer and looking him in the eye. He quickly grasped that I wanted his attention and although I knew he wouldn't stop drinking his tea unless necessary.

“So, in three days it'll be Valentine's day. And I thought I'd get the kids, Muzaka, and myself out of the house for most of the day and night after breakfast. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something with my brother and maybe even surprise him?”

The confused stare I got reminded me that the school children may not have explained Valentines day yet.

 

“It's a holiday where couples tend to spend the day together. Whether that be by going on a date or staying home and just having the house to themselves. You don't have to do anything. You both could even just stick to the normal routine. I just thought it might give you both some time alone and let you both relax.” Smiling to reassure him that not choosing to go on a date was completely fine.

 

It seemed mentioning getting my brother to relax was what really caught his attention. Good to know we're on the same page about Franken being a workaholic no matter how much he disagrees with me about it. Probably just does it so I can't say I'm right… stubborn mule.

 

Having Raizel interested now meant to help with planning…. This might take a while, but there's a reason I asked three days ahead of time instead of the night before.

 

“Do you want me to tell you what all there is optional for a date or do you want me to plan it?”

I pulled my tablet from its hiding place in the bookshelf real quick before turning back to Raizel to wait for his answer.

 

He nodded, “I want Frankenstein to enjoy it.”

 

I smiled, taking that sentence as a “yes, I want help”, though Raizel could have just had them go for a long walk and my brother would have thought it was the best night regardless. Though it's cute how much they adore each other.

 

With that said though I started helping him with the different options they could both go do and actually enjoy together instead of only doing it because the other enjoyed it.

  


* * *

 

**_Narrator's P.O.V._ **

 

Three days later came quickly, the night before Nadia had explained to the other household members, excluding her brother and Raizel; that they would all be heading out for the day to explore more of the city. The main example being showing them around the mall and taking them all into different shops.

 

So the next morning after breakfast Nadia made sure everyone who was coming along was ready to leave the house and go to the mall.

 

They all seemed to handle it well even if they started off being confused. Rael was a bit trickier but he calmed down eventually…. Even if it was because he over heard Nadia talking to Seria about how to get an obnoxious person to behave by just using a newspaper alone. To say he'd forgotten about what happened to Muzaka would be a lie. Though speaking of the Wolf, he was surprisingly being dragged around by Tao and having the different things explained to him while Nadia occasionally made sure everyone one of them, the Wolf especially were behaving.

  


* * *

  


**_Raizel's P.O.V._ **

 

Nadia, Muzaka, and the children left not long after breakfast was cleaned up. It was strange for the house to be this silent nowadays, though for today I ignored it in favor of drinking my tea. Frankenstein was on his way back up from the lab and I thought we would enjoy the quietness for a bit before we left. Hopefully Nadia is right and he will enjoy today.

 

Once he entered the room he blinked in slight confusion at realizing everyone had already left for today. Suspicion directed towards Nadia and the kids started to rise up until, “Frankenstein.”

 

He seemed startled out of his own thoughts and relaxed upon noticing my presence, “Yes Master?”

 

“More tea.”

 

A doting smile graced his lips as he made his way to the tea pot. “Of course Master.”

 

My Frankenstein was always more sweet and caring than he truly gave himself credit for. Once I had more tea Frankenstein poured himself a cup and sat down, both of us enjoying the peacefulness of each others company.

 

Turning my eyes towards him, **_“Frankenstein, would you be willing to accompany me on what is known as a date after tea?”_ **

 

His cheeks flushed a bit and he seemed surprised by the question before re-establishing order to his mind, “Of, of course Master. I would love to.” I certainly felt happy at the smile he gave me along with his answer. I nodded and continued to drink my tea.

 

An hour passed and we both eventually finished our tea. Frankenstein washed the cups and tea pot before putting them away in their respective places.

 

Turning to face me once I was beside him, “Master do you have an idea on where you wish to go?”

 

I nodded and turned to make my way to the door, pulling out my phone and turned on the GPS like Nadia had taught me. I did not want to ruin the surprise by asking Frankenstein to lead the way to our first destination.

Having done that I allowed Frankenstein to open the door for the both of us before taking the lead and leaving the house.

* * *

 

**_Frankenstein P.O.V._ **

 

I was quiet honestly surprised Master asked me out on a date. After all, when I first came up from the lab, hearing the absence of Nadia, Muzaka and the kids had certainly started to set my nerves on edge. The fear of Nadia possibly starting another prank war, has and will always be a genuine concern.

 

It was nice enjoying some quiet tea time with Master. Though I am curious to know what Master has planned for us, the concept of a date isn't common for Nobles so Master must of heard about it from the students or from Nadia. Considering how deserted the house was, Nadia seems the most likely case scenario. Hopefully she didn't trick Master into this…. Hopefully.

 

Master suddenly slowed and turned amused eyes towards me, **_“I was not tricked my bonded. Though Nadia was very helpful with planning today's date.”_ **

 

I felt the heat within my cheeks, **_“Ye-yes of course Master. My apologies.”_ **

  


He gave me what used to be one of his rare smiles. My cheeks turned darker at how cute the smile looked on him and we continued on our way to wherever Master had decided we would go to for today.

Too be honest I had expected a park of some sort so when we came in sight of the planetarium I was a bit surprised. My eyes had widened and slipped over to look into Masters soft and pleased smile. So much for getting rid of that blush I suppose.

 

It also only just now accord to me that Master wasn't even wearing the school uniform but was wearing a more modern version of the outfit I met him in. The look certainly suited him, there was no denying that. Master must have once again picked up on my thoughts for it was his turn to blush slightly before he turned to lead the way into the building. I quickly regained my composure and followed him in.

 

An enduring smile couldn't have not possibly crossed my lips when I saw Master staring at all the different lights from around the building. We walked around for a bit, just enjoying the attractions explaining different things about the solar system and the individual planets. Master seemed to especially like pressing the buttons to start the simulations and recorded explanations. I wonder how he would like a full on science museum instead of just a planetarium?

 

Eventually we made our way to the screening room that had the projector show us a larger scaled version of our galaxy than what the things outside did. With how much Master's eyes showed an almost childish wonder to what he was seeing, Nadia and I may have to make a smaller version for the living room; if not Master's bedroom back at the house.

 

I enjoyed our time at the planetarium as well. It was nice to see what others have discovered even with the Union trying to hold things back for so long. Though it sent a slight pang through my heart that more people couldn't have better technology and health benefits because of the very same organization that once claimed to be all for humanity.

 

I didn't realize I'd lost myself to my thoughts until Master's hand touched my shoulder in order to banish the beginning rise of DarkSpears aura.

 

Concerned shown in those deep ruby eyes and I smiled, “I'm alright Master. I just spaced out when I shouldn't have.”

 

Master nodded and surprised me, (again it seems. I feel as if I'll be having this recurring feeling often tonight.) By grabbing my hand and leading me towards the exit which now showed a sun dipping into the west. I suppose we were in there far longer than even I took notice of.

 

That's when it hit me and I would have frozen instead of just tensing up had Master not been holding my hand…. I forgot Master's noon time Ramen. The thoughts “I deserve to die” were ready to pass my lips until a delicate set of lips kissed my knuckles knocking me back into the current situation we were in.

 

Master's smiled warmed me and helped to ease me out of the tension in my muscles, **_“Frankenstein, it is fine. But if we do not hurry the food waiting for us will begin to get cold.”_ **

 

My face flushed a deep red but I nodded, **_“Of course Master lead the way.”_ **

 

Master pressed a button that activated a saved address in the phones GPS and started to lead the way. I wonder what Master had planned now?

  


* * *

 

**_Raizel's P.O.V._ **

 

Frankenstein's anxiety appeased now, I once again began to lead the way using the GPS like Nadia taught me to. She told me the building had an almost gothic architecture to it not exactly common around South Korea. She told me the food would be waiting on the roof of the building and that it had a small garden that she thought looked wonderful under the moonlight, especially a full moon which we happened to have tonight. Though once our food is finished, I have a surprise or two more for my Bonded than what Nadia helped me to set up.

* * *

  


**_Frankenstein's P.O.V._ **

 

It wasn't difficult to find the correct building from the GPS's address, though finding the stairs that led to the top took a few extra minutes than what just jumping to the top would have. Though since the sun wasn't completely down yet when we first entered the building there wasn't much choice to the matter.

 

But when we stepped onto the roof, the sun was down and it was a mesmerizing sight to see the roses, lilacs, and even lilies bathed in the light in the moon, though it certainly didn't compare to the way the light reflected off of Masters skin making my breath catch in my throat. Master turned amused eyes on me for a few moments before going to the picnic blanket with food sat around it.

 

I followed Masters steps and sat on the blanket once he had, my face still a light pink but focusing on what food was helping me to suppress the blush even more.

 

Master's ramen was there and the noodles had already soaked up the perfect amount of broth like Master liked it to. The rest of the food consisted of fruits, artisan bread, different cheeses. There was even a fondue machine with chocolate already melted in it with mini marshmallows, strawberries, and bananas already cut into pieces. Long toothpicks set in a container next to it all. Looking around more I finally took notice of the candles lit around the area giving an extra soft glow along with the moonlight.

 

Master waited for me to make my plate before he started to eat his ramen, I followed suit beginning to eat my own food. We both greatly enjoyed our own main course for the meal. Once done though, Master turned both intrigued and expectant eyes onto the chocolate within the fondue machine and the food beside it.

 

Clearing my throat slightly, “It's a fondue machine Master. Typically you put cheese in it to melt but many people have more oftenly used it to melt chocolate so that they may dip things within it instead. Would you like me to demonstrate?”

 

Master nodded, his eyes following my hand as I picked up one of the toothpicks and stuck a marshmallow onto it. It lightly dipped it into the chocolate and let the excess fall off of it before holding it out to Master. I had expected him to take the toothpick from my hand but instead those soft lips closed over the marshmallow and pulled back. My brain froze and it wasn't until Master had gotten his own toothpick and held out a chocolaty strawberry to my lips did I partially snap out of it. A faint blush once again covered my cheeks as I bit into the strawberry.

 

Some of it managed to drip to the side of my lips but before I could grab a napkin to dab it away, Master leaned forward and licked the spot clean. The light blush jumped out the window and went full crimson before my brain could remind me to breath as Master pulled back with a teasing smile spreading upon his lips.

 

After that it did not take long to eat the remaining treats. I almost began to clean and pack away the food and blanket before Master stopped me and said that plans had also already been made to take care of the mess, so that we could head home for the remainder of the night.

 

* * *

  


**_Raizel's P.O.V._ **

 

Frankenstein glowed in the moonlight both on the building and when we were on our way back to our home. Frankenstein must have thought the night was done other than to return home and drink tea until the others returned home. Hopefully he will like my other plans as much as he has liked tonight….

 

Once we entered the house and switched our shoes out for the slippers I turned to Frankenstein and did not give him the chance to go to the kitchen to make tea like he was most likely about.

 

“Frankenstein. Come.”

 

He blinked confused, “Master?” But nonetheless he followed as I led him upstairs to our bedroom. Or what had most certainly became our bedroom with my return to my Bonded's side.

 

Once we both passed into the bedroom I locked the door and I did not waste time reaching my Bonded's side and sealing our lips together.

 

The cute surprised sound my Frankenstein made only made it easier to slip my tongue between his lips and once the shock subsided he returned the kiss with the same intensity.

 

I backed him up until the back of his knees hit the bed and I laid us both down. Only breaking the kiss so we could breath and so that I could gaze upon the blush coloring his cute face.

 

“M-master?” His breathing coming in slight pants.

 

I smiled brushing a few stray locks of his hair away from his face, “I did not say our night was over Frankenstein.”

 

His blush darkened, “Ye-yes Master.”

 

I smiled looking into his eyes before reconnecting our lips. Yes this night was most certainly not over yet.

 

* * *

 

**_The End._ **

**_Until next time._ ** **_;)_ **


End file.
